


The Handbook

by beeswaxing



Series: Trophy Wife [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handbook for making love to your spouse...now that's something Yunho hasn't come across. And for good reason ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Handbook

**Author's Note:**

> Changmin called Yunho oppa today and he single-handedly saved my weekend from hell. Very good Changdola... :P

“Have you read the handbook?”

Micky’s head jerks up at the sudden question, having been sitting in silence in Yunho’s office for the better part of an hour going over some merger documents with the head of Jung Group International. He blinks at his friend across the large oak desk and shakes his head.

“Come again?”

“The handbook…you know, our wives are pregnant…”

Micky scratches his temple absentmindedly with the back of the pen he is holding as he stares, slightly perplexed, at his friend. 

“Why do we need a handbook? They’re pregnant, not broken. We don’t need a manual to put them back together or something.”

Now it’s Yunho’s turn to look confused. “You mean there’s no handbook?”

Micky shakes his head. “Trust me, there isn’t one. Jae is four months pregnant and you just found out last week. There is no handbook.”

The cogs are turning in Yunho’s head and his eyes widen at the implication. No way…or was it really impossible? He really can’t put anything past his minx of a wife. The man has a twisted sense of humour to go with his intelligence and Yunho wonders if he’s just been trolled. But he needs confirmation because the last thing he wants to do is hurt his wife.

“Ok…whatever you do, please don’t laugh at my next question and for the love of god DON’T tell Jae.” 

His friend lets out a sharp bark of laughter which he quickly muffles at the look on Yunho’s face. “I can promise not to tell Jae, but if he thinks I’m keeping something from him, I’m laying the blame on you.”

“So, there’s no handbook…for sex with a pregnant male?”

The silence is deafening.

Yunho watches with rather detached amusement as Micky struggles to school his features. The man is making far more weird faces in the space of a minute than he normally does in a day. And he does a lot of weird faces in a day. 

“Well?” Yunho steeples his fingers and leans forward, elbows resting on his desk, as he waits for a response from his best friend. Anyone watching would think Yunho’s waiting for an answer to a business proposal or something serious, not the actual question he just asked.

Micky loses the battle as he bends over, holding his belly, raucous, uninhibited laughter bouncing off the walls of Yunho’s spacious office. He misses the look of disgust Yunho throws at him, too busy trying not to fall out of his chair as he howls.

Yunho settles back in his chair, thoroughly annoyed. He has his answer, if Micky’s laughter is anything to go by and he’s feeling like a fool. No one ever makes Yunho feel like a fool and his ego is just a little bruised that his wife has managed to do it effortlessly. He never even questioned Changmin, figuring the man would give him the (imaginary) handbook when he felt the time’s right. But after a week of blowjobs, Yunho is going a little crazy, wanting more, hence his innocent question to his friend. A friend who is currently taking large gulpfuls of air as he fights to calm down. 

“D-d-did Minnie t-tell you there’s a handbook?” Micky manages to choke out before dissolving into a slightly less boisterous fit of giggles. He can see Yunho is extremely displeased and he feels a pang of sympathy for the man’s bratty wife. But it really is too funny. No one ever gets anything past Yunho and for Changmin to do it, and get away with it for over a week is a commendable effort indeed. Micky wonders to himself if it’s appropriate to send flowers to the man to thank him for making his week because a flabbergasted Yunho is just priceless. In their thirty years of friendship, Micky has never seen anyone pull one over Yunho except for his young trophy wife.

The ferocious scowl Yunho levels at Micky is enough of an answer and the still chortling man stands up, gathering his papers and placing them neatly in his briefcase. As he clicks it shut, he turns to his friend, “There is no handbook, and you can go on as usual. Minnie-ah is still in his first trimester so he’s probably feeling out of sorts. Jae was a whiny little bitch for the entire first trimester and then the day he started his second trimester, he turned into some sort of sex fiend. I don’t know if it’ll be the same for you but Yunho-ya, _there is no handbook_.” And with that, Micky smirks at his friend and leaves the office, shaking his head and chuckling quietly to himself. Changmin is certainly in for it now.

Yunho stares at the huge expanse of his office as his thoughts turn as to what to do with his wife. The joke’s certainly on him this time and he wants revenge. Nothing bad of course since Changmin is pregnant, but really, this cannot go unpunished. He calls for his town car and packs up his things. Since Micky’s left, he doesn’t have anything scheduled for the rest of the day anyway so he might as well head home. He knows Changmin is at a photoshoot, the agency desperate to squeeze in as much as they can before he starts to show. The Director of the agency almost wept when Jaejoong broke the news of his pregnancy, and the woman did indeed break down in tears over the phone when Changmin told her of his newly confirmed pregnancy.

As expected, the penthouse is empty as Yunho walks through it once again. He experiences a brief sense of deja vu as he recalls the last time he came home to an empty apartment. That was the day of Changmin’s big revelation and a quiet chat later revealed the reason for his tardiness. His doctor’s appointment had run late due to Dr. Kim needing to run out to see to an emergency C-section. Yunho was glad to find out Changmin had gone with Jaejoong and wasn’t alone, but he is still slightly hurt that his wife hadn’t asked him to accompany him.

He walks past the wet bar, fingers twitching, wanting to stop and take a fortifying drink but he resists the impulse. As he undoes his tie, he notes the one from yesterday still draped over a bedpost rather than put away in the closet. Changmin’s pregnancy has made him less mindful of mess and for that one small favour, Yunho is glad. He pulls off his tie and loops it around the other bedpost, wondering if his wife will notice. His eyes scour the room, picking up discarded items of clothing, straightening the various creams on the vanity, a habit he’s caught from Changmin. He’s stripped off his shirt and tank top, but leaves his pants on as he heads to the laundry with an armful of clothes. He hears the front door open and shut as he closes the laundry door behind him and he waits, leaning at an angle in the hallway just outside the laundry, waiting expectantly for Changmin to come round the corner.

Changmin is busy trying to juggle his duffle, his keys, three shopping bags and his backpack, and doesn’t notice the glittering eyes of his husband drinking in his tall form. His shades are perched on his head, his face clean of makeup and he is wearing simple straight cut jeans with an unbuttoned jacket that shows off the deep V of his chest as he is only wearing a loose tanktop underneath. The photoshoot was haute couture and he hates the scratchy clothing, simpering female models and incessant instructions and fiddling from the fashion house. It is one of his final photoshoots though and he is oddly thankful for that. Constant bright lights in his face are starting to lose their shine and appeal for him and he wonders fleetingly if Yunho’d mind if he goes back to school. As if sensing that he is being watched, he finally looks up to see the topless form of his virile husband. Changmin swallows a moan as he takes in the broad shoulders and defined chest and abs. This last week has been hell but he is just a little annoyed with his husband for not catching on to his lie, and he wonders if the man even cares. He hasn’t even asked about the non-existent handbook. An unbidden frown flits across his face, and Yunho catches it, frowning himself in response.

Yunho waits as Changmin approaches him, the man trying to hide the irritation in his eyes as he leans down to press a dull kiss to Yunho’s mouth before continuing on his way to their bedroom to drop off his things. 

The brat! Not even a hello for his busy husband? He doesn’t even get a comment as to his presence so early in the afternoon in their home. All he gets is a peck on the lips and then he’s ignored. Yunho wonders for the umpteenth time at how he and Micky had managed to get it so wrong…yet so right. He shakes his head, pushing himself off the wall with his shoulder and turns to follow his silent wife into their bedroom.

He walks in just as Changmin disappears into the closet, probably to change. Yunho’s loins tighten slightly at the thought and he remembers why he is home early in the first place. He follows his wife into the closet and is welcomed by his bare back, Changmin pulling off the belt around his waist as he moves to unbutton his jeans.

Warm arms wrap around him and the younger man stills. Despite the warmth, he feels goosebumps dotting his skin as his husband casually starts rubbing a large hand up and down his torso, avoiding his nipples. He tilts his head slightly, giving access to the slim column of his neck, wanting Yunho, but still too proud, hurt and angry to vocalise it. He bites back a moan as a wet mouth opens against the back of his neck, latching on and sucking lightly. 

Yunho continues his light teasing, doing nothing but press wet, sucking kisses along the back of Changmin’s neck and shoulders. He wants desperately to pinch at his bratty wife’s nipples, just the way he knows the younger man likes it, but he wants to torment him a little more first. He wraps his arms securely around Changmin, mouth never leaving his skin as he backs them slowly out of the large closet. The cooler air hitting his back causes an involuntary shiver which seems to transfer and course through the body of the man in his arms as well. Yunho doesn’t let go though, moving, knowing exactly where everything is in the room, till the backs of his knees hit their bed. He spins Changmin round in his arms and pushes him back onto the bed, following quickly after, still pressing warm languid kisses all over his wife’s upper body, studiously avoiding his dusky nipples as he inches them into position, Changmin dead centre in the middle of the large bed.

Changmin is feeling a little intoxicated and all Yunho’s done is kiss and suck on his skin. He groans, wishing his husband isn’t so dense because he knows that a blow job is really not going to cut it this time. If that’s all he’s going to get, he might actually bite a chunk out of Yunho in frustration! He hasn’t felt his husband moving within him in weeks and it is driving him a little insane. Really, the stupid man….

Lost in his thoughts, Changmin doesn’t realise what’s happening till the second tie knots around his wrist. 

Yunho leans back, carefully straddling Changmin’s thighs but not sitting fully, supporting himself on his knees as he admires the pink marks decorating the beautiful expanse of tanned flesh. He takes his time, his eyes roaming the lightly muscled form of his wife, marveling at how similar their bodies are yet so different. He trails a teasing finger around a nipple, watching the tiny bud pucker even more, rising defiantly and he knows it must ache just a little bit. His eyes dart up to Changmin’s face, unsurprised to see the flash of anger in his beautiful eyes as he tugs at the ties now securing his wrists to the headboard. 

“What are you doing? Let me go, old man!”

Yunho simple chuckles at that, used to Changmin’s barbed tongue. He is secure enough in himself to not take offense at his wife’s words. He is stating fact after all, Yunho is over 15 years older than the struggling man beneath him. Instead of responding, he leans down and trails another finger around the other nipple, watching in rapt attention as the nub puckers, darkening almost angrily to his eyes. 

“Untie me! What the-“ Changmin’s loud protest is cut off as he chokes on a moan when Yunho pinches both his nipples suddenly, harshly. He cannot keep the keen out of his voice as Yunho leans down, replacing his fingertips with a hot wet mouth and all thoughts fly completely out of his head as he feels his husband nip at the sensitive tip, his body jerking up against his will, pressing his nipple further into Yunho’s mouth, desperately wanting more. He rubs unashamedly against the larger man, wanting more contact, unable to suffocate the groan that tears from deep within his chest when Yunho moves on to the other nipple and laves it reverently. 

The sounds Changmin is making goes straight to Yunho’s groin and his cock springs up, heavy and ready, in seconds. Tormenting his gorgeous minx of a wife may kill him but if he has to die, this is a good way to go as any. Yunho sucks hard on the straining bud in his mouth before giving it a last nip and straightening up, feeling extremely satisfied at how quickly Changmin is undone. The formerly angry eyes now heavy-lidded and swimming with lust and Yunho stretches out carefully over him as he claims his lips. 

They kiss long and deeply, Yunho pressing into his wife as Changmin is unable to get any sort of leverage due to being tied. They duel for dominance as usual and long minutes pass before Changmin finally gives in, letting his husband sweep his tongue possessively in his mouth, tasting and taking everything he can. Their kisses become more needy, Changmin straining against his bindings, wanting to get closer to his husband, sucking on his tongue hungrily, wanting something much larger in his mouth and he moans loudly into Yunho’s mouth at the thought.

He finally breaks their kiss, breathing heavily as his lungs suck in much needed air. Changmin’s soft pants are music to his ears and he nuzzles into the side of the man’s jaw and starts trailing kisses down his body.

“Yunho! Ya…please untie me.” His voice is desperate, body bucking into Yunho’s, straining and wanting more than what the infuriating man is giving him right now

The older man teasingly dips a tongue into Changmin’s belly button and the younger man’s muscles contract and pulse below his mouth, causing Yunho to smirk as he looks up the length of the long body to meet Changmin’s wild eyes. 

“Yunho? I thought my name was ‘old man’?” His smirk widens as he watches his wife tug once again at the bindings, closing his eyes and growling softly, hips bucking up underneath him. Yunho can feel Changmin’s insistent erection pressing against his chest and he decides to relieve some of the poor man’s frustration. He sits up and tugs off Changmin’s jeans and boxers in one swift movement, leaning back down almost immediately and licking at the younger man’s balls earning himself a whimper for his efforts. But that isn’t enough. He wants his bratty wife screaming.

Changmin is chewing industriously on his bottom lip as Yunho starts to suck and lick at his balls. To his mortification, his cock is already weeping profusely, a trail of precum connecting his belly to the head of his cock and he squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to give in. He guesses that Yunho has found him out and is now punishing him for it. Sex has always been great with them but Yunho has never tied him up before, preferring Changmin’s constant battle for dominance and his need to assert himself. Changmin really isn’t much different to Jaejoong in that sense, both wanting the attention of their husbands and both doing it in a different way. He strangles on a cry as he cracks his eyes open long enough to see the wicked smirk on Yunho’s face as his beautiful cupid’s bow mouth wrap around his needy cock, sucking languidly at the head, lapping at the clear liquid, but giving no indication that he is going to do anymore than that. He is incapable of controlling the sounds he is now making as that hot mouth teases his cock, and he is just ever so slightly angry at Yunho for that. But a larger part of him knows he probably deserves it….

Yunho watches, amused, as his wife slowly unravels. Yunho has a great deal of self control and teasing his young wife is really something he should’ve done much earlier if this is the response he gets. They fuck like angry rabbits most times, tenderness secondary, because of Changmin’s need to dominate and top…from the bottom. They are equals in the bedroom and his wife would never relinquish that. However seeing the supermodel laid out, legs moving restlessly, head tossing as needy moans escape his throat, probably against his will, Yunho finds that he rather likes this view too. He rewards Changmin’s pretty mewling by swallowing his length down, throat contracting and pulsing around the head and his wife unexpectedly comes with a melodious cry and stuttering hips. Yunho hums around the cock in his mouth, relaxing his throat and swallowing down the spurts of hot cum, pulling Changmin’s orgasm out of him as the man keens loudly.

Changmin is shuddering, shaking at the force of his orgasm. His arms are hanging limp and his breath is still coming in short pants as Yunho licks him off, his oversensitive cock twitching. He almost sighs in relief as Yunho finally moves away, lips leaving his spent body and moving down. Wait! Moving down? Changmin’s lifts up his head tiredly, body sated and too drained to protest as Yunho pushes his thighs up and apart, his feet now flat on the bed. Before his mind even catches up with the implication of that position, he feels a wet tongue poke at his neglected entrance and Changmin clenches reflexively around the wriggling muscle.

Yunho chuckles throatily, lost in the heady musky scent of his wife as he presses in deeper, tongue delving into the contracting opening, licking and sucking hard, french kissing the very much missed part of the younger man. He pushes Changmin’s thighs further apart, nose nuzzling his balls as his mouth and tongue lap hungrily. He moans happily against the clenching orifice as Changmin whines above him, fighting to clamp his thighs together as Yunho pushes them even further apart. He practically bends him almost in half as Changmin’s hips are lifted to his searching mouth, a strong hand on the back of each calf, pushing harder, exposing more of Changmin’s beautiful body to him.

The younger man feels like his body is on fire, curls of desire licking up his body so soon after his intense orgasm. His skin is crawling with a hot, needy heat and he is unable to control himself any longer, or stop himself as his mouth opens to plead and beg for his husband to fill him. His tongue is not enough. He wants that thick length sliding between his ass cheeks, claiming him, wanting to be Yunho’s. But his husband ignores him, continuing to drive him crazy with lazy nips to his inner thigh, a suckle or two of his balls and then back to tormenting him with that dextrous muscle in his head, stretching and licking Changmin’s glistening pink hole. His legs are spread wide, dangling in mid-air, wantonly laid out, any shyness and inhibitions long gone, if they were ever even there. 

Yunho moves a hand to Changmin’s now fully hard cock, once again leaking pre-cum and he flicks teasingly at the head with his index finger, scooping up the precious liquid, coating his finger in the delicious dew drops before moving quickly, slipping the moistened digit alongside his tongue, stretching his wife who is now bucking wildly against his mouth, demanding Yunho to fuck him. Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a brat. Always a brat, but Yunho will not have it any other way. He slips his finger all the way in, Changmin’s body eagerly taking him in and Yunho complies, slipping in another finger alongside, trapping his tongue between his slender digits, coating the fingers with his spit as he pushes them in and out, stretching his wife.

The sounds coming from his wife increase in volume, with Changmin cursing in between his needy mewling, damning Yunho to hell for doing this to him in one breath and then begging to be fucked in the next. If Yunho isn’t himself close to losing it, he would’ve found his wife falling apart like this more amusing. He stops, reluctantly pulling his tongue and fingers away from Changmin’s moist and welcoming entrance as he sits up and looks down at his wife, whose skin glistens with a thin sheen of sweat, face suffused in colour, eyes sparking dangerously.

“I need to check this handbook of yours….”

“You bastard, you know there’s no handbook! Just fuck me already, goddamn you.” Changmin yanks hard at his restraints and somehow manages to free one wrist and a long limb whips down, punching Yunho hard in the arm. “Goddamn you, I will never forgive you for this. Yunhooooo….” He ends in a wail as Yunho fists his cock, giving it two hard pumps before his hand leaves once again and Changmin almost screams in frustration. His hot eyes take in his husband, stripping out of his clothes and rummaging their bedside table for the lube. His eyes are completely entranced by the heavy, bobbing cock, as Yunho moves about and Changmin is desperate for a taste but his body needs that cock way more than his mouth right now so he swallows hard, biting back the words he wants to say, words begging for that cock. Yunho has gone too far and Changmin is not going to give him more satisfaction. His belly contracts painfully as Yunho once again settles between his thighs, two lubed fingers slipping easily into his desperate body and Changmin throws his head back, eyes clenched shut, teeth shredding his lips as he stifles a shout.

Yunho is barely able to slip in a third finger before Changmin’s commanding voice assaults his ears.

“Just fuck me already. I need to feel every fucking inch of you. Old man, just fucking get on with it!”

Lord, even needy like this his wife is a piece of work, bossing him around yet again and Yunho has to chuckle at the audacity of the younger man. However, he is tired of playing and what his wife wants, he gets. He lubes his cock up quickly, lining up at Changmin’s entrance, staring down at the blazing eyes of his angry wife as he surges into the tight channel in one quick stroke, leaning down to swallow Changmin’s gasp at the intrusion. He kisses the man gently before lifting his head, heart aching slightly at the unshed tears in the younger man’s eyes, tears that are blinked away quickly as he growls at Yunho.

“Have you forgotten how to fuck me, old man?”

Alright then, he wants it hard and fast and that is exactly what Yunho gives him. Changmin’s needy wails echo around the room as Yunho slams into him, there is no more teasing because Yunho has been waiting far too long. He is going to come hard and he is going to come soon. He pins Changmin down, his hips snapping forcefully against the slimmer man, not letting him have any say in the rhythm. His strokes are short and hard, pounding, and angling, not letting his wife recover at all as he gives him what he wants. Hard. Fast. 

“Min-ah…come with me, baby. Come with me….” Yunho’s breath is hot against his ear, his voice desperate as he fucks Changmin into the bed, one hand grappling unseeing at the tie binding Changmin’s other wrist to the bed. He tugs hard at the knot and it comes loose and his wife screams as he comes thick and hot between their sweaty bodies, the friction of Yunho’s body pushing him over the edge without needing to even touch his cock. Yunho is but a second behind, biting down hard on Changmin’s shoulder as he hips jerk, cock buried deep in the pliant body that is currently milking him dry, his moan is almost a feral growl as the force of his orgasm washes over him.

Changmin can barely move let alone react as Yunho’s body slips out of him. He feels his husband leaving the bed and hears a tap running. He is almost asleep when he feels a warm, wet, flannel wipe at his body, from his neck, down to between his legs. The touch is gentle and Changmin lets out a contented purr, his eyes never opening as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I honestly don't do them justice but HoMin smut breaks my brain...like...it's too much for me to write cos i'm dying from all the images in my head OTL


End file.
